ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Atrocitus
How Atrocitus joined the Tourney Red Lantern Atrocitus seeks revenge against all members of the Green Lantern Corps for their murderous oppression of his homeworld. His hate blazes a path across the galaxy leading him to Earth. Sensing an opportunity on the post Regime planet, Atrocitus focuses on bolstering the Red Lanterns ranks by stoking the flames of rage. In his quest for vengeance, he killed Abin Sur and set up the events leading to the Blackest Night. Sometime before the second Tourney, Atrocitus attempt to make an old merchant give into rage, but a man called Ban stopped him. He hoped to unleash his fury and anger on Ban. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Bows holding his red ring. After the announcer calls his name Forms a double-bladed spear construct as the camera zooms saying "What do you know of rage?" Special Moves Napalm Vomit (Neutral) Atrocitus vomits blood at his opponent, causing damage-over-time. Blood-nado (Side) Atrocitus summons a blood vortex beneath his opponent, pulling them towards him. Fury Blood (Up) Atrocitus uses a bloody halberd construct to slash whilst jumping. Rage Charge (Down) Atrocitus pummels his opponent repeatedly while advancing towards them, knocking them down. Dex-Starr (Hyper Smash) Atrocitus summons Dex-Starr to aid him in battle using kicks and vomiting blood on the opponent for 30 seconds. The Butcher (final Smash) Atrocitus recites the Red Lantern Oath as he impales his opponent in the gut with a blade and punches them against a rock, then summons the Butcher, which charges at the opponent, destroying the rock and knocking them onto the floor. Atrocitus then spews fire onto the opponent. Victory Animations #Atrocitus charges his red ring saying "Die in the fires of hatred!" then blows fire into the sky. #Atrocitus drops some of his blood and says "Do I make you angry?" #Atrocitus pierces his blade forward and runs a hand across it, then spreads his arms saying "Your punishment is deserved." On-Screen Appearance Atrocitus walks out of a red portal saying "Give me your blood and rage!" Special Quotes *Die, Fishman! (When fighting Aquaman or Hody Jones) *Why does Batman enrage you? (When fighting Bane) *Bring me Hal Jordan! (When fighting Batman or Ban (The Seven Deadly Sins). *You're the most vile creature I met. (When fighting Bizarro or Zarbon) *You're a tyrant, Adam! (When fighting Black Adam) *Come here, Black Canary... (When fighting Black Canary) *You embrace your rage. (When fighting Black Lightning or Hilmes) *The pain of loss burns you. (When fighting Black Manta or Gilthunder) *You're a bug, Blue Beetle. (When fighting Blue Beetle) *You're worse than the Manhunters! (When fighting Brainiac or Cell) *My Red Lanterns will punish you. (When fighting Hendrickson) *Your anger conceals your tears. (When fighting Captain Cold or Howzer) *Feline fury is the most pure. (When fighting Catwoman or Lethe) *Do not meddle in my affairs. (When fighting Cheetah or Helbram) *I sense resentment towards your father. (When fighting Cyborg or Robin (Fire Emblem)) *Now face the Red Lantern's wrath! (When fighting Darkseid or Rubeus) *I've not called you out to fight. (When fighting Deadshot or Erron Black) *The universe demands my vengeance! (When fighting Doctor Fate or Nagato) *Fear of failure fuels your ire. (When fighting Firestorm or Dreyfus) *You've enraged Earth's people! (When fighting Flash or General Blue) *I heard Solovar's cries… (When fighting Grodd) *Irritating female. (When fighting Supergirl or Guila) *I will rain fire upon you. (When fighting Green Arrow or Abirama) *Ganthet have never told you, did he? (When fighting Green Lantern) *Why should I spare your life? (When fighting Harley Quinn or Meliodas) *I'll show you hellish hate. (When fighting Hellboy) *You'll shed no more blood, Joker! (When fighting Joker) *You will become a Red Lantern! (When fighting Mr. Freeze or Salza) *Creature of twigs and leaves. (When fighting Poison Ivy) *Your blood runs today. (When fighting Raiden (Mortal Kombat)) *I'm fueled by rage. (When fighting Red Hood) *Prepare yourself, youngster. (When fighting Robin (Dick Grayson) or Kid Gohan) *Sinestro seeks your power! (When fighting Scarecrow or Sensui) *You are young and exuberant. (When fighting Starfire or Goten) *Your victims must be avenged. (When fighting Sub-Zero or Frieza) *You also deceive yourself. (When fighting Superman or Vegeta) *Do plants feel pain, Swamp Thing? (When fighting Swamp Thing) *Your rage nearly equals mine. (When fighting Vixen) *Then you will die standing, Amazon! (When fighting Wonder Woman) Trivia *Atrocitus's rival is the Fox's Sin of Greed, Ban. *Atrocitus shares his English voice actor with Javik. *Atrocitus shares his Japanese voice actor with Hajime Saito, Magnezone, Volvagia, Ryuto Asamiya, Sesshomaru, Unalaq and Death Metal. *Atrocitus shares his French voice actor with Gorilla Grodd. *Atrocitus shares his German voice actor with Shisui Uchiha, Kor, Pinstripe Potoroo, Gex, Pinsir, Sean "Sweet" Johnson, Agent Otto, Paibok and Heero Yuy (in all his Mobile Suits). *Atrocitus shares his Arabic voice actor with Yumichika Ayasegawa, Lúcio, Alec Trevelyan, Benimaru Nikaido, Aries Mu, Raticate, Xiahou Ba, Mr. Fox, Raiga Kurosuki, Kazemaru, Fukuro, Ventus, Yoshitsugu Otani and Gieve. Category:Green Lantern characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters